Traditionally, websites have been crawled for gathering information associated with such websites. Oftentimes, websites are crawled for identifying content of the websites, such as content that is vulnerable to unwanted activity (e.g. malware, etc.). However, conventional techniques for crawling websites have exhibited various limitations. Just by way of example, crawling entire websites has generally been time and resource intensive.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.